It's just a game
by TempeGeller
Summary: Brennan plays the sims 3. It's late a night. Booth/Brennan Sims:p
1. Chapter 1

Brennan plays the sims, and finds out how she and Booth would be together.

Disclaimer: Non of the charecters are mine, if there would be a tiny diferance. The sims is not mine either. I have never been married to Booth, Hodgins and/or Sweets on the sims 3.

* * *

1. The sims 3

Brennan was sitting at her desk, watching the tv screen, the screen was blank. Her puplisher had asked her to write another chapter. She wanted to write a cheesy chapter between Andy and Kathy, but she didn't seem to find any insparation. Angela entered her office. She watched Temperance sitting on her desk.

"Sweetie, are you okay?." Angela asked. She rested her hand on her hip.

"I'm okay, Ange." Temperance turned her face to Angela, and her eyes left the computer screen for a moment. "What are you doing here, Ange. I's 2 am."

"I could ask you the same thing." Angela sat down. "Well, I got hooked up on this game. It's called the sims 3, it's so much better then the sims 2. And the sims can't compare to it."

"The sims?" Brennan looked confused. She had no iday what Angela was talking about, she knew that it was a game, but she hadn't figured out if it was a computer game or a board game.

"You don't know the sims?" Angela laughed "Bren, have you been on Mars?"

Brennan hesitated but kept watching Angela. "Sweetie, the sims is the game, where you can make houses, let your sims live. And you can make them do anything. With the sims 3 you can visit your neighbours."

"How can you do that?" Brennan asked "I mean do you really visit people?"

"No, sweetie, it's a computer game, some kind of simulater." Angela replied "For example, you could make yourself and Booth, and you can let them get together."

"There's nothing going on between Booth and me." Brennan replied "I don't care what your game says, otherwise."

"No, the relationships are fake, you can just marry any sims you want. And it's not really you, just a sims that looks like you." Angela laughed "Hell, I married Cam in the game. But after the wedding she got an accident"

"What happened?" Brennan asked worried.

"She got on fire." Angela said "They can't prove that I'm guilty!"

Brennan laughed a little, Angela left the office,after that, heading out. Brennan was kind of curios after the game. She never heard of it. But she tought that it could give her new ideas on the book. She walked out of her office, and silently she sneeked in Angela's office. She turned on the lights. A game was lying on the desk of Angela. 'The sims 3' Brennan read. She took the game of the counter.

Brennan took the game to her office, sitting down behind her computer, she putted the disk in her cd rom. Brennan was excitng, first she had to instal the game on her computer, it took a litle time.

She started playing, she saw a big screen. 'make your sim'. Brennan clicked on the option. A screen appeared. A needy sim appeared on the screen, screaming at her. She had no idea what to do, but after all she was smart, she would figure it out.

"Name: Temperance Brennan" She entered. She made herself a little pale, and moved on to the hair. Giving her the right hair. After a couple of minuts, the sims she had made was staring back at her. She had to say,, that it did look like her. Now she had to give herself a husband. Hmm, she tough. Who would I want to marry? A infamous guy named Kevin Cox, or a famous guy called David Duchovny or David Boreanaz. No she knew who she wanted to marry… Too bad she did not have the nerve to ask him in real life. No, she would have to keep this game a secret to all of her coworkers/friends. Nobody would know about her love for Booth. 'Enter name: Seeley Booth'. After two hours Booth, the sim, was ready. Brennan wanted the sim to look just like them.

'Brennan, sweetie.' Angela came into the room. Tempe startled. Quickly she shuts down her laptop. 'I couldnt sleep. I want to play sims some more but I can't find the disk. Do you know where I left it? Have you seen it? Perhaps stole it? I saw how you looked at the disk. You are up to something!'

'No!' Brennan yelled. 'I did not take the disk and I certainly did not make myself marry Booth in the game and im not having secret sex with Hodgins and I am not pregnant!' Brennan gasped for air. 'Jees im sorry' Angela replied 'I will look for it tomorrow, you don't have to be mad at me. Goodnight Sweetie' 'Goodnight Ang.'

Angela left the room. Brennan opened her laptop again. The sims were still opend up on her computer, and she would defently enjoy this. She klicked on her family. Her family budget was only around 20000 dollars. Apparatly her sims was not that rich as her in real life time. She bought a modest house. And simple herself furniture. She got herself a job. The most like her job in real life time. Temperance made herself a scientist. And she made Booth a cop, like in realy lift time.

She cursed to herself, why can't I be a forensic Antropologist like in real life time. Booth gets to be a cop. I. Then she noticed that she getting obsessed with the game. She watched the clock. It was 3 am. Oh my god it was already pas 3 am. She had been playing for over an hour. For some reason her sims had gotten herself pregnant, and she was about to pop.

She given birth at 4 am, a little girl, she called Joy. She was a baby in a pink blanket. She was the most beautiful thing that Temperance had seen while playing the game. When she had driven herself to the hospital, Seeley had been working. He was not there when his daughter was born. Temperance found that disappointing. Booth would be there, if she 'd.

She was getting out of toutch with real life, she was living her fantasy life trought the game. And she didn't want to quit. She understood Angela when she had told that the game was She didn't believe that Temperance Brennan could be addicted to a computer game. She had to switch of the game, but she couldn't find the strengt. This game had her more interested then the boring chapter she was writing. And it had given her more ideas. Next book would be so great.

A screen appeared on the computer. The word burgelor appeared on the screen. A guy dressed in black was stealing her sofa. Brennan clicked ther character and her sims walked up on the guy and started fighting with him. A lot of clouds appeared aroundf the 2 people. Brennan was getting tired of watching them fight. After a while the police had come, and take the sim who wanted to steal her sofa.

A second Booth Brennan baby was born at 6 am, and was called Amy. She had the same blanket. Joy had grown up to a todler. She had beautiful bron hear, and bron eyes. Just like her dad. She fell asleep. The next the thing she heard was Booth laughing.

"Jeez, Bones." He said "Didn't know that you really wanted to marry me."

He was looking trough the house and had clicked open the family three. He saw the 3 children, 3 girls. While Brennan slept she had given birth to another kid named 'edmdd'.

"Booth, it's just a game. Don't make a big deal out of it."Brennan said "It just some research for my book."

"So you are admitting that you used me to creat Andy Lister?" Booth smiled "And so you like me."

"No, you are not." Brennan wante to closer her laptop, but Booth stopped her.

"Seeley Booth." Booth read when he moved the curser over his sim. "So what has this to do with the book? And don't tell me, Angela made it. Cause it's your computer. And Angela only sets Cam on fire."

"Booth, this means nothing." Brennan said "I just wanted to relax."

"At 7 in the morning, drooling over your laptop, and you were relaxing." Booth looked at her. "Bones, just admit it. You want me."

Booth smiled. "You want me!" Brennan got closer and kissed him on the lips for a very short moment. Booth felt surprised but eased in to the kiss. After a couple seconds Brennan broke the kiss. She smiled at him.

"Seems like you want me too." She closed her laptop and walked out of the room smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter in the story. I hope you enjoy it, the lab is addicted to the sims 3.  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy,TempeGeller(Ellen)**

* * *

**2. Angela the devil.**

"Die!" Angela yelled at her scream "Sweets why won't you end up at my mass grave yard with all my other spouses."

"What do you mean with that?" Cam entered the room. "Not commiting a murder are you?"

"On the sims 3, but that does not count in real life." Angela smiled

"Other spouses?" Cam smiled "What poor guys did you marrie? And who of them died?"

"Actually Zach, Sweets, Booth, Clarck, Brad Pitt, and you Cam." Angela smiled "But that was just a accident. I mean who could predict that you would not get away out a room with no door."

"You killed me?" Cam had a weird expression.

"Only by accident." Angela reacted "I mean it's not like Brennan who married Booth on the game."

"Brennan married Booth?" Cam was surprised "Didn't know that Dr. Brennan knew the sims 3."

"And you Cam, do you play the sims 3?" Angela had one of those curios evil smiles on her face.

"Ehm, Non of your buisness." Cam replied "I did not get pregnant by all guys in this lab"

"What?" Brennan entered the room "You got pregnant by every guy in this lab. How did I miss that rumor?"

"It's on the sims 3, sweetie." Angela replied

"Booth is acting weird about the fact that I married him on the sims." Brennan sat down next to Angela. "So I kissed him."

"wait a minut, you were having a relationship with Booth on the sims 3. He walked in that, and he acted weird. And you kissed him." Cam watched Brennan, she saw that Brennan was nodding her head.

"So, you and Booth?" Cam got a smile.

"Booth and who?" Hodings entered the room. "oh, I heard that Booth was hitting on that New girlfriend of Zach. Melinda Ryan."

"He is what?" Brennan got a jalous glimp in her eyes. She walked out of the room.

"Does she honestly believe that Booth would try to steal Zachs girlfriend?" Cam turned to Hodgins "You made this up, didn't you?"

"you'r a genius!" Angela gave him a playfull pat at the shoulder. And turned to Cam. "So you and the whole lab?"

"What is this about Cam and the whole lab?" Hodgins was confused

"I have had a relationship with every guy of the lab on the sims 3." Cam admitted "It's just a game, remember. I'm not in love with Sweets, Hodgins, Booth or not even with Zach."

"We know that." Hodgins admitted "Is everyone playing the sims 3 in the lab?"

"Are you seriosly all adicted to this game." Cam turned to the others "We have to stop this adiction of us. People have died of things less then this. Don't you see where taking us. We are not comminicating, and we don't tell anyone what we feel."

"I can stop." Angela said,her voice was weak. "I don't need this game to survive. I can stop any time I want to."

"So hand me the game." Cam reiched her hand to Angela.

"No," Angela reacted "You don't want me to have fun. You broke your game. And now you need a New one, I'm not stupid. I'm not faling for this. This is just a game."

Angela looked at Hodgins "Hodgins, I kind of drownend you in my pool. You didn't suffer."

"You drowned me in your pool?" Hodgins asked "What did I ever do to you? Atleast Cam just got pregnant with my child. You honestly killed me. You killed me!"

"Hodgins, don't make a big deal of this. " she looked at him.

Sweets entered the office. He had a loptop in his hands. And he was walking towards the rest.

"What are you doing?" Cam walked towards Sweets "Are you joking me? He's playing to. Everyone is playing the sims."

"Yeah." Sweets replied "Daisy and me are married. And we are having a 5th baby. We are totaly happy on this game. Daisy is playing to. We are totaly happy."

"We have to stop." Cam replied "We are going to find another thing to work with."

"Booth and Brennan." Angela jumped up. "Let's bet on Booth & Brennan."

"That's not fun." Sweets replied "Let's get them together, it could be like a big version of the sims. We could like lock them in the lab."

"She kissed him." Cam replied she was smiling.

"Oh, this is so much fun!"Sweets was smiling

Brennan walked to Booth very mad. "You are hitting on Zachs girlfriend."

Brennan swing her fist at his face. Booth duck down, and Brennans fist hit the wall.

"Bones, wow, what is going on?" Booth stepped closer to her "I'm not hitting on Melinda. She's pretty, but she's way to young for me."

"Hodgins said that you were hitting on Melinda." Brennan reacted

"Wow, wow Bones." Brennan looked at him. "You married me on the sims 3, you kissed me and now you are jalous on some other girl, I'm not even dating. You love me. You love me."

"Well, what does it matter." Brennan cried "You don't love me. What does it matter? You just think I'm hot. And I know that."

"No, Bones. I love you." Booth replied by hugging her "But I don't want to hirt you. This not just a game like the sims 3, if we break up, I lose. I can't end up losing you."

"I just wish life was as a game. Simple." Brennan replied "Just taking care of yourself. Dieing an old man. Without the weird should just be a game."

Booth hang closer to her. "I love you, God I want to kiss you right now."

"Wouldn't it be simple if someone was telling us what to do?" Brennan was hanging a couple of inches from Booth. "I just want a simple sign."

* * *

**Please review my story. I would like to know what you guys like or what you guys don't like. **

**Any sugestions are welcom. :p Thanks to Deja and Darcie, for the lovely review. I alsoo love the allerts and the favouriting, you make my day. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's another chapter. I've added a bit of the grudge, cause I'm planning something funny with it. Just right now, everyone is addected to the sims. Only Booth, Brennan, Melinda and Zach. Brennan mind be a bith adicted. But she won't be, once she gets Booth. **

**Pleas review this new chapter, tell me if you like the grudge idea, cause it is like a case. And they will need all the help to solve it. The only problem is that all the lab workers are playing the game, when they are supose to work. And Cam is adicted, so no one to boss them around. So if you don't like, it Tell me. Cause I can throw it out. If you are not sure, bare with me, cause you are going to find it funny. **

**Angela's gonna get in a catfight, I'm not telling with who. But she will. Aubrey, Karens sister will alsoo apering the next chapter, and alsoo the charecters of the other movies. **

**Okay, pleas review. Tell, me what you think. You decide where the story is going. **

**Option 1: is the Grudge thing.  
****Option 2: Angela will get to kill for real.  
****Option 3: Both. (Or ideas that you would like to see.)**

**Enjoy, TempeGeller (Ellen)**

**3. Come on, Play with me. **

Melinda was walking true the halls of the intstitute. Her hands were resting on her hipps. Her belly was enlarging. Zach and her were not planning on another baby. Yet it happened. Number 4. Something was going on in the lab, she could tell. Brennan and Booth were acting weird. They were just standing there, yelling for some kind of sign. What were they waiting for? Some kind of message directly from Mr. God himself. Or were they waiting for some kind of commant. 'Just kiss her' -Melinda thought with a smile on her face. They had been dancing around this relationship ever since she started working here. And Zach had told her, that it had been longer. So she had not said anything she had not taken any commence.

She entered cams office. Cam was playing on her computer. She was concetrated in the game. All she could see were little people.

"Die!" She heard Cam yell. There was a fire close to the small person that looked Angela. Melinda sat next to Cam on her desk. She crossed her legs and putted a small smile on her face. The small persoon caught fire. And dead apeared behind her. "Here, Angela, you kill me. I kill you."

Melinda let out a loud smile. Cam turned her face to her. She looked embaresed. "You can't tell."

"Why?" Melinda sat down once again. "You are playing a game. My daughter Prue plays it all the time. Not the sims, she plays other child games."

"We promissed we could stop." Cam turned to her "But yesterday I felt weird. I was shaking. Just like thos junkies. And I had to play, If I didn't I would die."

"I think it was because of the amount of cofe you and Zach have been drinking yesterday." Melinda smiled "Or the alcohol, but it was not the game. I can say that."

"Melinda, Sweet little Melinda, you should try it." Her hands were on Melinda's back. "This game will change your world."

"No, thank you." Melinda reacted "Did I say that clear, Well, Yeah, no thank you."

"You need to try this game." Cam got up " Everyone in the lab is playing it. You can't stand out of the group."

"No, I play this little game, get Booth and Brennan together. It keeps me pretty busy, and it looks like I haven't been sucessfull yet. So I I am going back my job." Melinda gave Cam a fast look. "And I never really fitted in."

She walked out of the Cams office. Cams eyes followed her. Typical Melinda. She was the kind of girl that tried to be a individual. Even more then Dr. Brennan. Melinda didn't do what everyone told her to, and she never did what they asked her. But she was intelegant and sweet. And she and Dr. Brennan were friends. No body got along with her, but charming Melinda found a way to work around everyone. Even around Zach.

"Found anything?" Booths voice was behind Melinda when she got out of Cams office. "My little non squinty girl."

Melinda was beatiful, up to date on media, and talked to Booth in english he could understand. He didn't consider her a normal squint.

"Will you stop that?" Melinda gave him a mad look. "I am as squinty as all the others here. I mean I'm 24, and I'm graduated. I have as much expierence as Dr. Brennan. I am a squint."

"Prove it." Booth gave her a smile. Like she wouldn't be able to try it.

"Pi?" Booth interupted "Are you trying to prove that you are a squint?"

"You bet your ass I am." Melinda turned to Booth. "Aren't you impressed? I mean.."

"I Mean..;" Booth didn't quiet know what to say. "How?"

"Photograpic memory." Melinda watched him. "For the case. We have her identy. It's Karen Davis. 23 years old, caucasion. Cause of dead, her neck was snapped. Her body was found in a ship from Japan. Turns out our Karen was a social worker in the great nation of Japan. She went missing from the hospital like 2 weeks ago, and well, we have found her."

"Anything unuasal about the way she disapered?" Booth asked

"Yeah, she was a social worker at this house." Melinda replied "The famely that lived there died, they don't know what has killed them. Just rumors."

"What rumors?" Booth turned to her

Melinda laughed. "That this house was haunted. A man killed his wife and his child. Then he killed hemzelf. It has to something to a house."

"I dont get it." Booth turned to her. "How can you kill a child, and the woman you love?"

"Maybe he was mad." Melinda turned to him. "Well, we don't know why the human mind choses to do something. We just do. I don' t get that one can kill a child."

"So have you heard of the newest hype in the lab?"

"I believe we are not talking about the New computer down at the archealogical departement, that has a list of object that are in the Jeffrsonian." Melinda smiled "That sims 3 game. You I heard of it. I walked in when Cam was killing Angela."

"She what?" Angela was standing right behind Melinda "I thought we promissed echader that we would not play anymore. I mean how could she kill me in the game."

"Well, you did killer her on the game too." Melinda smiled "I gues, little pay back."

"I killed you too, but I don't see you running to the stores. Buying a game, trying to kill me." Angela said while turning. "I thought she was trying to have a child of every body in the lab. The killing was my thing. I mean I killed guys after I was done with them. And you know some girls to."

"Ange, please, I don't need to hear, what kind of accident you have tried on the sims 3." Melinda replied "As you didn't notice. I don't care."

"And we are busy trying to find the killer, of miss Karen Davis." Booth replied "Wich should be the most important thing on your list. Are Bones, me, this lovely non-squint here and Zach only working around here?"

"Yeah, Pretty much." Angela replied "I mean Hodgins is out there in his office trying to get me to Marrie him on the sims. Cam is apperantly up there, trying to kill me. And me, I'm just killing everyone. And Sweet he is creating the magical life with him and Daisy. So you are the only one, I subject you get hooked up on this game. And we just all don't do anything. Cause you are really distracting me, for what I came here to do."

"You came in just to play a game." Melinda putted up a weird face. "why are you so in to this game, I mean it's just a simple game. It's not like it's really so improtant. I mean you weist all this time on the computer trying to creat a life that can be erased by a click. And you call in good. I mean it does not make sense to me. Why not go out there, and work."

"Sweetie," Angela took her appart. "Life blows, if you didn't notice it. You do now. I mean we are all unhappy, trying to get away in a world that is so much better."

"You are saying that it is your dream to be a serial killer?" Melinda was confused "You want to marrie someone and kill them before the honeymoon. That sounds pretty sick to me."

"Yeah, join us." Angela replied "You will love it."

"No, thank you." Melinda got back to the platform. Booth walked behind her, giving Angela a nasty look.

"She's crazy, isn't she?" Zach was standing right next to her.

"Tell me about it." Melinda smiled "This game it's driving me insane. And I don't even play it. Why do you think they like it."

"They are not happy with their selves." Booth smiled.

"And you are?" Melinda watched him. "Don't you think I've seen you and Brennan. Almost making out. Asking for some kind of sign. Talking about stupid."

"Me and Bones are privat." Booth gave her a glince.

"Yeah, . You are very private. If you don't want the lab to talk about you, Well, don't have a private conversation in the middle of the lab."

"Me and Bones are not an item." Booth wanted to walk away. But he knew that Melinda would follow him in a heart beat. She was a curios little non-squint.

"Why?" Melinda was looking in his eyes. "I mean you love her, she loves you. What is there that I'm not getting. I mean you don't have anything holding you from getting together."

"I'm afraid to hirt Bones." Booth replied "I mean if I date her, and it doesn't work out, I don't want to loose her as a friend."

"Why do you think it won't work out?" Melinda turned to him. "I mean me and Zach are working out just fine, and I believe Zach used to be leader of all that was squinty."

"Yeah, but you are diferant than Bones." Booth expleaned "You believe in love, you have a child. You want to get married."

"Booth, who do you see me for?" Melinda turned around. "I'm terrified. I spenned my childhood wondering about if Love was real, and if it was possible to love anyone. I lost all faith in humanty, when I was young. And I will never get married again. I'm not Picture perfect. I have seen more then you can imagne. And I can't say that me and Zach are going to last forever, but I want it too. And that's enough for me. It's enough to want it to last forever. Even if it won't."

" She's my best friend. I can't live without her. I'm only living, when she is." Booth looked at her. "I would die for her."

"My grandmother used to say that when someone is gone, you better feel sad. Then feel sorry." Booth looked at her. "She was talking about saying what you feel. If you don't say what you feel you are going to feel sorry about it. And when someone dies, you feel sorry you never told her how you feel. And it's just so much wors then feeling sad."

"How do you.." Booth got interrupted

"When I was 7, my adoptive mum was Gillian. She loved me, but I never got to say it. Cause I was afraid to lose her. One day she got in an acident. I never told her anything. I didn't tell her that I was gratefull, that I loved her. And I was never able to tell. My husband Evan, died protecting my life. That morning before going to work, we had a hugh fight. I told him, I hated him. I told him he should go and jump from a high building. I never got to say that I loved him, and I always did. That's a bad feeling, and it doesn't go away. You keep asking if it would have a diferance. Would he still be here, if you did. So, I beg you, please tell her. Just to keep your pease of mind."

"So she can out there and get killed." Booth smiled at her.

"That's the whole point." Melinda smiled "Just tell her, and don't wait for a sign. Cause you guys had like a zilion signs, but you ignored them all. I think God is sick with sending you signs."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Booth smiled "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Melinda pointed "I may already be playing a game I love. And finnaly it's working out better."

"What?" Booth walked away with a weird expresion on his face. And Melinda turned to the body, to be finding a woman with black hair lying right there staring at her. She was making a weird noice.

"Booth!" Melinda turned around but she didn't see Booth anywhere. She turned around to find the body lying right there. She tunred around, and watched the body. Not knowing what just happened.

* * *

**Booth: Melinda, do you know the grudge by any way?  
Melinda: Yeah, that's that scary girl that kills people.  
Booth: And do you know what she does to people who don't review.  
Melinda: I don't I don't want to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy with other stories. I'm picking up a lot of my fictions right now. **

**Enjoy, TempeGeller (Ellen)**

**Check out my other fanfictions. Like the new greylight sage I'm doing. (Grey's anatomy-twilight.)**

**

* * *

**

4. Get out here, you stupid crazy bitch.

Melinda saw a little boy sitting on the stairs. She didn't understand how this boy got in the lab. She felt something was wrong with this boy. But she didn't know why.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She noticed that they guy did not speak English. "Parlez- vous français?"

"Who are you talking to?" Melinda turned her face to Melinda.

"That boy right there." She turned to see that the boy had disapered from the stairs. "Holy crap, I swear there was a small Chinese boy there."

"I don't see any boy." Brennan turned to her.

"So you and Booth?" Melinda gave her a small smile. "Are you a couple?"

"I believe we are getting close." Brennan said " I mean he has a handsome man, he's my best friend. And I can trust him with my life."

"So do you love him?" Melinda turned away from her.

"Yeah." Brennan replied "I believe what I'm feeling is described as love. But I'm not sure we can stay together forever."

"you know all you have to do is want it." Melinda said "And if you don't get together in this and two months I'm gonna use some big violence; And don't think I will be afraid. I have a gun in my office, and I'm not afraid to use it."

"You do?" Brennan had a weird expression. "Booth won't let me have a gun."

"It's a figure of speech." Melinda said "I mean I'll .. Never mind."

"So how are you and Zach?" Brennan asked her

"Well, good. Why are you asking?"

"It's just, you and Zach seem so close. And you get along, he gets you." Brennan hesitated "I mean you are so sure about love, and you never doubt. I mean you are both intelligent and good with people, how do you do it?"

"I guess the answer is just." Melinda watched Brennan "As a matter affect, I am not that good with people. People just seem to like me that's all. And that has something to do with the fact I'm a bit short."

"So people like you because you are short?"

"No, I'm not saying that." Melinda replied "I know what people feel, cause I feel it too. Brennan, you can't forget that you have lived trough all those emotions. All you have to do it channel them, place them on the people, figure out when someone is lying. And just use your experience against them, or to help them."

"Where's Angela?" Brennan asked

"God knows." Melinda smiled "Probably she's on a computer somewhere finding the most cruel way to kill me on that game."

"What's it all about hat game?" Brennan looked at her "I mean we don't get anything done here. We work twice as hard, while they just sit around. Doing nothing."

"Well, they technically doing something." Melinda turned to her "It's just not useful what they are doing, I mean playing a game. Even a child finds a better way to spend their day."

"You are so right." Brennan said "So know the cause of dead yet?"

"Uh, Yeah." Melinda pointed to the body. "Her neck was snapped. My guess the guy putted both of his hands on her neck, and he twisted it.

Her hands showed on the body. She explained the damage to the bones.

"What about how she got in the ship?" Brennan asked "Was she killed in the ship?"

"My guess not." Melinda replied "But I didn't get to the particulars yet. So I'm going to find out where the murder took place. If Hodgins would have been working, we already would know that. But you can't ask met to work thrice as hard. So keep the waiting, I'll get to you later."

"I'm not accepting anything. I'm just asking." Brennan sat down next to her. "So do you want to see Twilight this evening?"

"As in New moon?" Melinda sat up

"I don't know what that means." Brennan gave her that look.

"It's the title of the second twilight book." Melinda answered. She saw that Brennan was watching her.

"Is that the one were Isabella gets pregnant?" Brennan watched her. Melinda looked at her.

"Not this one. That's breaking dawn." Melinda replied "I'm seeing it right after work. Are you a fen?"

"Kind off." Brennan turned around "No, I just want to do something crazy right. And this movie is been haunting me for like all this week. When I get off work, it's the advertise I see. This movie is everywhere."

"Yeah, it's kind of a hit. You know the whole 'Robert Paterson is a cute'. " Melinda gave her a smile

"Who?" Temperance Brennan didn't know where this was going.

"Oh, the guy that plays Edward. The vampire. He kind of falls in love with this girl named Bella." Melinda hesitated "Wait, you come to my apartment, and I'll introduce you to the miracle that is called Twilight."

"I don't really believe a movie could be a miracle."

"Trust me, you will change your mind."

"Oh, who are Scully and Mulder?" Melinda turned around slowly.

"You mean as in the X-files?" Brennan looked weird "Well they are this FBI couple. They work on the X-files. And they fall in love."

"So if someone says you are like Scully and Mulder, what does that mean?" Brennan had her eyes on Melinda's.

"Brennan, tonight at my apartment, I'm going to introduce you to this little thing called the X-files. We will make it a little night of friends bounding." Melinda walked away. She turned around "Wait for me after work, and we will go to my apparent together."

Booth walked by her. Brennan watched him.

"So got anything more?" Booth was just watching her

"Nothing more then 5 minutes ago. Jeez, Booth." Brennan turned around "So Bones, Dinner. Me, you and a bottle of wine. What are you saying?"

"Sorry, I got plans." Brennan walked to the other side of the room, putting her lab coat on.

"Ah, Brennan, you don't have a date, do you?" Booth saw that Brennan was rolling her eyes. "Cause that would not be fun, and I would be jealous."

"No, Booth." Brennan turned to him. "It's not a date. Melinda insisted that I would come to her house, and she's going to make me see Twilight and some other thing."

"Oh, entering the popular world." Booth watched her "Wait a minute, you are going to see Twilight? Why?"

"Cause Booth, it's everywhere I look. I enter a book store, there's this Bella. I enter my favorite store. Everyone seems to be crazy about this twilight. I want to know why." Brennan turned around "Consider it a anthropological study."

"A study on what? Vampires and society?" Booth gave her his famous charm smile.

"Please Booth. I'm just trying to bound with my friend, okay?" Brennan turned to him "You always said I had to be more open, that is what I'm trying to do."

"That's great." Angela entered her office from behind Booth

"You called me." Angela watched Brennan. "I'm not glad. I was about to kill Booth, and my phone rings. And there is this text message ' to my office, right now.' I mean Bren, didn't I make myself perfectly clear, I'm busy. So what do you need?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get this scenarios in the Angelator?" Brennan handed her some papers.

"Sweetie, Do I look like I want to put this in the computer?" She handed them back "I mean do it yourself. I mean you are able to do it."

"Angela, what is going on with you?" Brennan was mad "You are not doing your job well. Snap out of it. Just go to your office, bring me the game. You have a problem. No one is doing their job, because of this. And I want to know why? I mean Angela, you need to let this go. What we are doing is going to mean a lot to this girls family."

"Okay, Bren." Angela hesitated. "But Cam and Hodgins have to quit to."

* * *

**The platform**

"Miss" Melinda slowly turned around. A girl with brown hair was standing behind her. "You called me, I'm Aubrey Davis. I'm Karens sister."

"Oh right." Melinda walked up to her and shook her hand. "My name is Melinda Ryan, I have been working on you sisters case. I'm really sorry for you lost."

"Thanks." Audrey sat down in Melinda's office. "I don't understand. Karen called me about two days ago, saying that everything was okay. And now she's dead."

"Mrs, I'm very sorry but my calculations show that Karen Davis has been dead for over a month." Melinda sat down in the chair over Audrey

"Then who called me?" Audrey was panicked "I mean I'm sure it was Karen. It was her number, her voice. She told me she was okay."

Melinda didn't quit know how to react. She didn't believe in things as EVP, so she didn't want to bring it up. The only thing she considered was, that the killer called her. But why would he do that? Didn't he knew that everything comes out eventually.

"So miss Davis, your sister she worked for a family right?" Melinda's voice was weak

"Yeah, that's right." Audrey started crying "Actually she thought something was wrong with the house. She saw this small Japanese boy, name Toshio. And she thought that something was trying to get to her. I guess she was right."

"What was exactly trying to get to her?" Melinda leaned over the desk "A ghost? A curse?"

"I don't know." Audrey was still crying. "All I know is that she kept seeing things in the house. Things that were not normal."

"Miss Davis, could you please talk to my Special agent Booth, he has got some questions he would like to ask you." She nodded at Melinda. Melinda got up, and walked out of it. Up the stairs. She entered Brennans office to find Brennan closing the safe.

"What's in there?" Melinda asked

"The Sims 3 of the team. They are not playing anymore. I took the computers and replaced them with computer where there are no installations of the game. I think they should concentrate on their job."

"I agree." Melinda smiled. "Looks like we are the only saint people around here."

"You are very pregnant, so."

"Does that make me crazy"

"Seeing strange Japanese guys does."

"You got a point there."

* * *

Angela was staring at the screen in front of her. Seeing a black shadow move over the monitor. A black shadow was walking towards the camera, and then it disappeared. Angela stared around in her office, to find the woman behind her.

"Are you joking me?" Angela got up from her chair. "You look like that woman of the ring. Want to fight?" Angela placed a sun glass on her face.

She took the baseball bad from behind her desk. Slamming it in to the ghost. Angela got the baseball bet back to her body. Formally hitting the ghost against the ground. Slowly getting over the floor.

"I don't understand why Naomi Watson didn't try this is the ring?" Angela stared around her. "Not so tuff now, right. Get out you crazy bitch. Get out."

The woman disappeared.

That moment Cam walked in the office. "Playing the game again?"

"No, was kicking some ass." Angela replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, **

**I've written a chapter of this story, there are very short chapters. But I really don't know where I'm going with this story. ****So if anyone knows anything they should do. Just tell me in a review. There are a lot off people who love this story. So I will try to update as soon as possible. I alsoo have a another story going: For Grey's anatomy and twilght fans: It's called Greylight and the Greylight saga: Bleu moon. So fens,of the saga and Grey's anatomy know what to do. Okay, so I'll try to update this story, fast. I'm working now on a new chapter of Rose in Red, so that will be up a little later. I hope you are not mad about how I left that story. That comes up today. I'm alsoo taking a look to the other Bones fictions, because I have been doing a lot of Grey's anatomy fictions. So, enjoy this chapter. And review! **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Mission Get back my game**

Angela walked from the one side of her office to the other, staring at cam who was standing in her office. She stared at Cam for a short time, then she turned around again.

"Aren't you suppose to be the boss?" Angela asked

"Yes, I am the boss, Angela." Cam replied "You know that."

"then why do you let Brennan be the boss." Angela replied "She's taken the games, she gave us new computers, and she called all stores, telling them they couldn't sell the game to us. She probably promised them, she would come and sign some books. She's pretending to be the boss. And you are taking it?"

"She kind of is right, Angela." Cam replied "We can't keep playing the game. We have to quiet one time. I mean we are junkies."

"No we are not." Angela replied "Just because she doesn't like the game. She's obsessed. She wants our lives to suck. Just because she doesn't dare to make a move on Booth. I mean, she's a bitch."

"Angela, don't you think, that's a bit to much, I mean she's still a pretty nice person. I mean." Cam replied "We shouldn't be playing the game on the job anyway. That's not what they pay us for."

"Hey, she doesn't pay us." Angela replied "She doesn't get to say what we can do. If you say we can play the game. We can!"

"What do you say?" Cam turned to her. "Is it what I think you mean?"

"I say we get those games back." Angela replied "This is not going to be easy, some of us, well we mind die. But this is the ultimate missions. We need to break in Brennans office, get the game. And then we can play once more again."

"We'll need the best people." Cam turned around to close the drapes. "We'll need someone to get us in the office. The security camera's will shut off. And then we steel the game. And then we can play again."

"We steal the disc only." Angela gave her a soft smile "She'll never know."

* * *

"Popcorn?" Melinda sat down next to Brennan, who was staring at the screen. "This is twilight. I had to watch it. My daughter Prue is a Edward Cullen fen, she's Team Edward all the way."

"Team the what?" Brennan rolled her eyes. "Oh she's on the sucker team playing for Edward Cullen? That's weird.."

"No, she's team Edward.." Melinda replied "You'll get it when you've seen the movie. It's all about love."

"I have never seen any vampire movie." Brennan took some popcorn. "But they told me this story was interesting. I don't know weather that's positive, or negative."

_I never thought about how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go._

"Hmm," Brennan reacted "Seems like a weird girl. I mean, she looks so pale, so I guess that she's the vampire."

"No, Tempe." Melinda replied "She's just pale."

"Why the hell is she pale?" Brennan replied "I mean she's suppose to be from Arizona. People in Arizona are not that pale."

"Some of them are." Melinda replied "You know that."

"What would Booth be doing?" Brennan stared around.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm hanging out with you, Zach." Booth reacted taking another beer bottle out of the fridge. "You know at first, I thought this was not such a good idea, but then after the 7th bear, it became pleasant. I mean everything starts spinning around. But you are funny looking!"

"Uhm, Booth." Zach stared at him. He only finished one beer. "I think it's the beer talking. Not the fact that you like me. It's just, you are drunk."

"No I'm not." Booth reacted "I'm just pissed off. I mean, Brennan puts the moves on me. And I love her, but I don't do anything about it. I have been staring at her for the last 4 years, and nothing. I mean, what am I gay?"

"no, Booth." Zach reacted "You are just in denial?"

"You know what I want to do." Booth replied "I want to step to her apartment, knock on her door. Until she opens, and then.. Then I'm gong to tell her that I love her, and that I want to be with her. Plain and simple. I mean how did you do it with Melinda?"

"Uhm.." Zach reacted. "Not the same thing."

"They share DNA." Booth replied "And if I will have a relationship with Brennan, we would be like brothers. So I think you owe me a tip. Just one."

"I called her, and I asked her out." Zach reacted "But I wasn't drunk."

"That's a very good idea." Booth took his phone turning Brennans number. "Bones!"

"Oh my god." Zach placed a hand against his head.

"I was just wondering, if you want to get pizza with me." Booth replied "I'm not saying right now. But tomorrow. And then we can you know."

* * *

"Oh my god." Brennan stared at the screen "That vampire with the blond ponytail, is he the evil guy from the move. What do they have against females being the bad once, I mean the woman she could be like the best evil thing ever."

"3rd book, Tempe." Melinda reacted "3rd book."

"That's completely unfair." Brennan reacted "Don't you think that's so anti woman, I mean, why can't she be like the big evil? What does this Stephenie Meyer think? That woman can't be the big first evil? Why does stupid James have to be it? And what kind of name is that any way? James, I'm not afraid."

"Just call him Dracula then." Melinda replied "But he's the big bad, nothing you can change about that."

"I don't get why Bella falls for this Edward Cullen." Brennan reacted "I mean Jasper and Emett have a better facial structure. They are more handsome. And have you seen that Carlisle. He's probably the hottie of twilight."

"Yeah, but they are all involved with someone." Melinda replied "They are off the market."

Her phone rang. Brennan putted the move on pause.

"Brennan." She could heard Booth's voice at the other side of the telephone, asking her out for pizza, and then you know.."

"No, I don't know." Brennan reacts

"When they say you know.." Melinda stares at her. "Guys usually mean sex."

"Oh." Brennan reacted "Not in any way Booth, I'm not sleeping with you. I mean you're drunk!"

"He is?" Melinda took the phone from Brennan's hands. "Booth let's meet tomorrow. And we'll see where the date get us." She hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you did that!" Brennan replied "I mean that was not nice, what if Booth thinks I really want to.."

"Oh, Bren.." Melinda rolled her eyes. "I mean don't tell me that you haven ever thought about doing that with Booth."

"I have never.." Brennan blushed "Okay, maybe sometimes. Okay, a lot…"

"See…" Melinda reacted "I'm always right. Let's watch the movie."

* * *

"She's going out with me." Booth sang. "She's going out with me. I'm so drunk right now. Why did you let me drink that much?"

"Oh, right." Zach replied "Now it's my fault that you are wasted. Great, I'm never hanging out with you. I mean it was not like you told me that you would shoot me, if I didn't hang out with you."

"I did?" Booth turned to him. "I don't remember that?"

"You are drunk." Zach replied "Alcohol is in your blood, you won't remember that you have a date with Brennan tomorrow. I would write it on your hand."

"That's a good idea" Booth replied. Taking a pen out of his jacket. Tomorrow 5 pm, pizza date T. Brennan 3 "Good?"

"yeah right." Zach rolled his eyes. "I'm going to watch some TV, you are to damn drunk. I mean you keep.."

"I'm to sexy for my shirt." Booth pulled his shirt off.

"I'm getting out of here right now!" Zach ran away

* * *

"Did you call them all?" Angela asked "With that I mean Sweets, Hodgins and the rest of the resistance."

"That is the rest.." Cam replied "It's just you, me Sweets and Hodgins. There is not more people in our group. You know the rest thinks we are freaks."

"I thought there were more people." Angela replied "Guess I'm wrong. Tell them to meet us here at 18:00 hours."

"Angela, it's 10 o'clock in the evening." Cam replied "18:00 hours has already passed by. I mean that's 6 o'clock."

"So I counted wrong." Angela replied "I meant, meet us here at eleven, sharp!"

"I'll give them a call." Cam replied.

"And cam.." Angela turned at her. "Be careful, Brennan could be anywhere, looking towards us. Waiting to catch us in the act. See you don't get caught."

"But Dr. Brennan is at her apartment…" Cam reacted "Watching a movie with Dr. Ryan. I mean she told us."

"That's what she wants us to believe." Angela stepped on her chair. "but she's waiting here, ready to take us down. Because she doesn't believe that we are right. Sims boss! We'll get her down."

"uhm, I really think she's just home." Cam replied "I mean, she left."

"Well, she has a secret passage way that no one of us know about. Going all the way to her apartment. It only takes her about 5 seconds to travel here, by foot.."

"Uhm, then why does she take the car?" Cam replied "I mean it doesn't make sense."

"Because she doesn't want us to know." Angela replied "But I'm smarter then her."

"Um, Ange, most of the time she's here before us." Cam replied "We never see her arrive. I actually think you are being paranoid."

"Cam, no one questions me." Angela replied "Or do you want to die on the Sims 3 again. Because I cam make you suffer. I can make you wish that I never made you in the first place. You could be in pain, a lot of pain."

* * *

"That bastard!" Brennan had tears in her eyes. "How can he leave Bella, like that. He's a big jerk. And he kind of looks gay."

"Yeah, yeah." Melinda reacted

"I think she should hook up with Mike Newton." Brennan replied "No body would expect that. I mean, you have to look at him. He looks like more gay then Edward. I think that's her thing. She falls for the gays. Kind of has that in comment with you."

"What do you mean?" Melinda reacted "Zach doesn't look gay."

"Oh, yeah right." Brennan replied "And the earth doesn't revolve around the sun. Zach looks like he's gay. And you are actually the first girl that stayed with him for such a long time."

"He told me he had a girlfriend." Melinda replied "Naomi something?"

"He dated her for like 2 seconds." Temperance replied "Then she yelled over the whole lab, how bad he was in bed. That was kind of funny."

"He's not bad.." Melinda reacted "He's kind of good. "

"I don't need to know that." Brennan replied "I'm just going to watch the move. God dam it, she's still sitting in that chair for 4 months, that makes no sense what so ever. How can you not move, not eat for 4 months and still be alive."

"Uhm, it's a movie." Melinda reacted "She left the chair, it's just symbolism. To show that Edward has been gone for that long."

"Where did he go?" Brennan stared at her. "Gay land?"

"Can you just watch the movie!"

* * *

Angela turns on the sound track of mission impossible. The music is turned up loud. Angela walks toward the people in a way that makes her look like a big dork.

"Our mission is simple. Get back the disc." Angela walked closer "This is not going to be easy. There are traps on the way. We won't all make it. Some us mind die, with that I mean you Sweets."

Sweets stared at Angela, "Why me? I mean, I'm kind of the smartest of the whole room. I mean, why can't you die?"

"Because I'm the brains of this mission." Angela replied "If I die, we abort the whole mission. Without me, you wouldn't even be alive."

"Uhm, Angela." Hodgins stared at her. "Don't you think that's a bit to much. The music, the dimmed lights. The ground plans of the Jeffersonian. Couldn't we just.."

"Shut up." Angela replied "I know what the best plan is. And I'm telling you.. My plans is the best plan. "

"Sweets, above your head you see a air ventilation. You are going to get in there. Take this rope. When you are above Dr. Brennan's office, you will tie up this rope. Then you will come back here. To tell us that the rope has been hang. At the same time, you Cam, you go to the security office. Distract them, so Hodgins can turn of the alarms with his computer. I don't care what you have to do." Angela explained.

"Angela.." Hodgins turned to her. "Maybe we just.. I don't know how to hack a security system. I mean I never did it.."

"You hack the government all the time." Angela replied "This is easy for you. Just piece of cake."

"Angela," Cam stared at her. "Just a little question. What do you do?"

"I wait for you guys to finish." Angela replied "Then I'll get in the air ventilation. And I'll get the rope, and I will go in Brennan's office. Steal the games, and face the hundreds of traps, she has installed."

* * *

"Go Edward, go Edward." Brennan stood up. "Oh my god, they are fighting. Their muscles don't look that nice as Booth's. I mean, I think Booth should have played Edward Cullen, I mean, he would be good at it."

"Why?" Melinda rolled her eyes. "Because he has good abs."

"No, because Booth looks like that man on Angel." Brennan replied

"Yeah, I do think Booth looks like Angel.." Melinda replied

"I didn't say that he looked like Angel." Brennan replied "I told him that he looks like that man on Angel. I mean there is not actually named."

"That's dark Angel." Melinda replied "On dark Angel there's no one named Angel. On Angel the guy that is the vampire without a soul is called Angel."

"Why?" Brennan stared at her.

"Because that's his name!"

* * *

"Okay, a little more." Angela saw Cam dropping her some more. Her feet touched the ground. Staring around in the office. "It is quiet. To quiet. Bren has some kind of trap right here. I know she has."

Angela slowly walks around. Pushing the stones in front of her slowly. She stared at the door. That slowly opened.

"Pull me up." Angela replied "I think she's there."

The door swung open. Angela was hanging in the air, trying to make Cam pull faster. But her hands didn't seem to want that. And then Hodgins was standing in the doorway. He saw smiling, showing him the key that was in his pocket. Cam pulled her hands to her face, causing Angela to fall down on the floor.

"I was trying to tell you guys.." Hodgins saw how Angela came closer. She had a mad face. Staring at him.

"How did you get in?" Angela turned to him. "How did you get past the traps?"

"Um, I used the key." Hodgins replied "and the only traps that exist, are the once in your head. I mean, I tried to tell you."

"Uh, you never told me that." Angela replied "You never said you had a better idea."

"I tried.." Hodgins replied "But you wouldn't let me.."

"OH' there's no way." Angela replied "I'm like the best boss ever. And I would listen to my team members. Get the games! Get them."

"They are right here." Hodgins took them from her desk. "You really think to much of Brennan. I mean it's not like she'll know tomorrow that we were in her office."

"If she will." Angela gave him a very mad look. "Then it's you going down."

"If she ever finds out, it's because you fell on her trash can." Hodgins replied "And now it's broken. I mean, why did you even think she would come back during the night? I mean she and Melinda are watching some movie. I mean, you should know that by now."

"We'll just get out of here."

* * *

"So Scully was madly in love with Mulder. And they have a love child." Melinda nodded "And there's only one season. That begins with Mulder and Scully breaking in the government. And this Doggett is his completion, because he wants Scully to. I just don't get it, why would he even steal Scully away from Mulder? I mean if they have a love child. It's not fair.."

"I know." Melinda replied hiding the rest of the seasons of the X-files behind her cough. "I mean they were in love from the first moment they saw each other."

"I don't get it." Brennan turned to her. "It seems like there should be more episodes in front of it. I mean they never show them starting to work on the X-files. I mean they should totally make what happens in front of that. I mean them in love, working on the X-files."

"Trust me." Melinda replied "They are making it."

"So, when they say 'shake hands let's be like Scully and Mulder." Brennan turned to her. "They mean have a love child, fall in love. It has nothing to do with being partners."

"Nothing what so ever." Melinda replied "Scully and Mulder were never just partners. They were always more then that. And I'm sure of that."

"Oh, so Booth was in love with me the first moment he saw me!" Brennan smiled "I'm going to make the moves on him tomorrow."

"Good!" Melinda replied "I'm glad I can help."

"I'm really feeling stupid." Brennan replied "I mean Booth was giving me this message. And I didn't even see it. I mean, I missed it."

"We all miss some things, Sometimes." Melinda replied "No big deal.

There was a evil smile on her face. She stared around in her apartment. Hiding the rest of the season of the X files away. Brennan was never going to find out, that Scully and Mulder also started of as partners.

* * *

"Angela what is it?" Angela was staring at her computer screen. "What's on there, that doesn't look like the Sims 3."

"That's because it is not, Cam." Angela replied "haha, thought I was that stupid. I didn't left the game in their boxes. You'll never get it back. Signed T. Brennan. Oh, I told you, she's a bitch. I knew there should be traps, and stuff."

"Angela, she just took the game home." Cam replied "So we'll break in her apartment. And stuff. We'll get that game back.."

"Maybe we should stop." Sweets replied "Maybe this should open our eyes. We are addicts. We should break the habit now!"

"NO, I'm getting that game." Angela jumps up. Staring at her computer screen. Again the woman with black hair is standing behind her. Angela stares at her.

"Angela, scary woman behind you!" Hodgins replied "We're all going to die."

"Oh, god." Angela turned around. Taking her bet in her hand. She slowly hit the woman. "I really hate it that you keep coming back. Didn't I make it clear that I didn't want you hear. Not now, not ever…"

"I think she gets it." Cam replied. Staring at the woman who disappeared. "Isn't that the grudge, you know like that woman from the scary house. If she is, we are all going to die!"

"Nah." Angela reacted "As long as I am around you, I'll keep hitting her with this."

"Did you see the Japanese boy?" Hodgins replied "They tell that he has a cat. Even you can't handle that. I mean, maybe that body. She's a victim of her. And she lives here now. So.."

"oh.." Angela replied taking her bet. "I'll make her move out. I mean, I don't have my game. I need to torture someone!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey,_

For a while I didn't know what to write. Then yesterday I got a great idea, and I continued this story. Thank you for reviewing, story allerts and favoriting this story. I'll try to update the 7th capter as soon as possible. If you want a new chapter, you only have to do one thing review. What do you want to see? Tell me what you like, what you don't like. And some great quotes for Angela.

Enjoy this chapter. TempeGeller (Ellen)

Ps. Check out my greylight univers in the Greylight saga, now continued to Eclipse. Alsoo check out my other stories. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mission get back the game for sure**

"We are not afraid." Angela Montenegro stood up. "If I don't get that game back, someone will suffer. And it's either going to be Sweets or…"

"Who?" Hodgins stared at her. "Please, don't tell me you are going to make fun of Booth. He owns a gun."

"No, I'm just going to make fun of Sweets." Angela stared at him. Sweets was hiding behind Cam, afraid that Angela mind kill him with her eyes. "I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do."

"That is.." Cam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kill Brennan." Angela turned around., she flipped her dark hair.

"Are you serious?" Hodgins replied "I mean, doesn't it seems easier to just steal her keys. Go to her apartment, and well take our games back."

"Hodgins." Angela patted on his cheek. "You sweet little Hodgins. You don't get this, right. She's the only person standing in between me and the games. She must die."

"What?" Cam turned away from Angela "This is were I'm drawing the line. I'm not killing my best friend."

"She's not our best friend." Angela replied "Not anymore. She betrayed us, she stabbed us in the back. She took our most precious possession. She told us that we couldn't play anymore. But we can't deny who we are. What are destiny is. If we don't play, the world is going to end."

"That's a bit to much." Hodgins replied "I don't know what the world is going to matter. Maybe Brennan is right, we're addicts. Watch us, trying to steal our games back."

"Hodgins." Angela glared at him. "You know what happens if you leave us."

"I'm not longer welcome on tequila Tuesday?" Hodgins glared at her.

"That to." Angela replied "And we will have to kill you."

"That's funny Angela." Cam started smiling. Angela stared at her, with a god awful look, like she meant what she just said. "You are not joking?"

"No." Angela rolled her eyes. Then she started smiling. "Off course I am, do you think I was serious?"

"Oh, Angela, you scared me." Hodgins sat down

"I only will kill you, if you tell Brennan about this operation." Angela replied

* * *

"You told her that Scully and Mulder fell crazy in love the first time they met?" Zach rubbed her pregnant stomach. "Aren't you afraid they'll find out?"

"They'll thank me." **Melinda** replied

"Beauty, brains and well a bit.." Zach stared at her "I can't wait what our child will look like. She will be smart, beautiful and.."

"And what?" **Melinda** replied "What is that you are going to say, Zach?"

"I wanted to say.." Zach paused "Evil, our children will be evil manipulated little smart asses, only willing to bring Booth and Brennan together."

"What's your problem?" **Melinda** turned around. "So I lied to my sister Brennan, big deal. See was going to keep wasting time. I mean.."

"Is this some mean thing about me." Zach turned around "I asked you out!'"

"6 years after we left high school!"

* * *

"Booth." Brennan knocked on his door. "Booth, are you in there? Booth, I need to talk to you."

"Bones." Booth opened the door, he had a horrible headache and remembered something about hanging out with Zach. He stared at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "Bones, do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Brennan entered the apartment. She started pacing around. "Well, it's just hard for me to admit this. I was blind, stupid and pretty much an idiot.."

"Bones, I don't understand." Booth replied "What's going on?"

"Your remark about Scully and Mulder." Brennan replied "I get it now."

"Oh, that's nice." Booth replied "I'm glad you understand what I meant. I truly want us to be that way."

"I do understand." Brennan turned around facing him. "And it was a shock at first. I mean, Scully and Mulder aren't really the best example to start a relationship."

"What do you mean?" Booth stared at her.

"I mean the whole knocking her up in the first episode." Brennan replied "Talking about rushing your plotline. But I do have to admit, they were crazy in love from the first moment. Just like us. You could see, but I didn't. And now someone opened my eyes, that trough the X-files you tried to tell me what you wanted."

"What is that, exactly?" Booth seemed embarrassed."

"A love child." Brennan stepped towards him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "And I love you to. Somehow I always did. And you tried to deny your feelings for me, just because you were afraid. Not because what it would do to our partnership. But what it would do to me."

"Bones, I'm gonna stop you right there." Booth stepped behind removing her hands from his face.

"Why?" Brennan walked towards him. "We haven't even done anything special yet. We should kiss, and we should .."

"I'm going to stop you there." Booth turned around. "I can't take advantage of you like this. Scully and Mulder they didn't sleep together on the first case. I don't know who told you that. It took them 7 seasons to release they loved each other."

"It wouldn't have taken them 7 seasons, if some of them just watched the nanny." Brennan replied "Talking about taking it back. I love you, Seeley Booth."

"So you say.." Booth hang closer to her. "That you want to have my love child. My sun."

"No." Brennan replied

"But?" Booth stared at her. "You just told me.."

"I don't want to have your sun." Brennan replied "I want a god damn daughter. Some girl I can dress up, and braid her hair. I want a little girl."

* * *

"Oh yeah, and then you asked me out." **Melinda** replied "But you chickened out, So instead I had to go with Barry Hotter, I had to hear him and Parry Hotter. It was horrible."

"Oh, I was sick." Zach replied "I told you a million times, I was sick."

"No, you were stuck at home playing with your stuffed animals. Instead of taking a real girl to.."

* * *

"What are you doing, Angela?" Hodgins saw how Angela was walking around staring at all the TV screens.

"I told you." Angela turned around. "I need to torture someone, and that creepy woman has to come back. And somehow I hope to see that Japanese boy."

"Angela, you do know that only that woman from the ring uses TV's." Hodgins replied "That woman could use any other way to get in. And the little boy, I never saw him escape from the TV."

"You mind be right." Angela replied "So do you mean that the 17 extra computers in my office, won't make a difference."

"They will." Hodgins rolled his eyes. "They'll cost us more money then they are worth. Why are you this cranky?"

"It's just.." Angela stared at him. "I have been sober for over 6 days now. I can't sleep, I can't party. I can't do anything. I can't even smoke a sugar or drink tequila. It's stupid.. Just because I don't have that game."

"You smoke sugar?" Hodgins rolled his eyes "You can not smoke sugar."

"Yes, you lit it. And you smoke it." Angela replied "It is that simple.

* * *

"Booth." Brennan stared at him. "What are we going to do? I mean say to **Melinda**."

"Let's do something funny." Booth replied "Let's make her tell that the X-files has 9 season. I mean, after all. She doesn't need to know that we know."

"Let the game begin." Brennan smiled "I mean what can happen, it's just a game!"

* * *

"Hey." Brennan entered the lab, seeing **Melinda** waiting for her. "So I bought the first season of the X-files. And I'm going to watch it tonight. Want to come over?"

"You should not have bought them." **Melinda** replied "There are a lot of.. I mean, I have all of them, why would you buy them. That's just.."

"Well, I love the series." Brennan replied "And I think that the couple first episodes were very good. And I found out that you were wrong. There are like 9 season. I mean, that's quiet nice, right. You should buy the other seasons. You only have 2 seasons."

"I do.." **Melinda** replied "I didn't know they made sequels. I should buy them right away."

"And me and Booth decided something." Brennan replied "First Booth said he loved me."

"That's great Bren." **Melinda** smiled "See the X-files are great."

"Then he took it back." Brennan replied

"He what?" Melinda's mouth felt open " Why?"

* * *

"He said he loved her." **Melinda** stared at Zach. "And then he took it back. Have you been hanging out with him again? I mean, it's just like you to do something like that."

"Oh, like when I told you that I loved you." Zach replied "And an hour later I told you I didn't. That's been like 8 years. Get over it."

"Oh, you are just…" **Melinda** replied "You!"

"And, oh by the way, I was never jealous of you and Evan." Zach replied "You only went out for like 17 seconds. That's not to damn lang. Doesn't do anything to me."

"We went out for 2 years." **Melinda** replied "He broke up with me, because you threatened to kill his cat."

"That was funny." Zach laughed "But the thing was, it felt like 17 seconds. I call him 17 seconds man."

"Oh, it was not that bad as Naomi." **Melinda** replied "You tried to make me jealous, that never worked."

"Yeah right." Zach reacted "I hope she catches on your lies."

"Oh I hope you.." **Melinda** turned around. "I don't know what I hope, but it's going to hurt!"

* * *

"Friends, family, co-workers." Angela started her speech.

"We aren't family." Sweets replied lifting his arm. "I just thought I would tell that."

"Friends, co-workers." Angela rolled her eyes. "Sweets."

"I would like to call this plan, mission can not possibly fail." Angela replied. She handed out the papers. "You can eat the instructions after you read them."

"Why is there 'Sweets kisses Hodgins' on the list?" Sweets turned to Angela "Is that to get Brennan's attention. Cause that sounds like a good idea."

"No, it is just for fun." Angela replied "You don't think me and Cam disserve an extra something something."

"I'm not kissing Sweets" Hodgins yelled "No game is worth that."

"I heard there's a new one." Angela replied "You can work as a fireman. Put out fires."

"Oh, Hodgins." Sweets replied "That's my dream, I can save my girlfriend out of a burning building. You've got to do this one thing for me."

"So eat the instructions." Cam turned around. "We have to eat this peace of paper. Couldn't you have printed it on cake. Everyone loves cake."

"It is cake." Angela turned it around. "Duh!"

"Quiet good actually." Sweets was eating the paper. "Very good actually."

"Oh, yours was just paper." Angela replied "I ran out of cake."

"God damn it." Sweets started to spit out of the paper. "This is so horrible. I .."

"So you hate my paper waffles?" Angela turned around, faking to cry.

"No, they are great." Sweets started to eat the papers again. "The best I ever ate, see, I'm eating them. Lovely."

"Eh, Sweets." Hodgins patted on his back. "you know that she's joking and you are actually eating paper."

* * *

"you know the two love birds are fighting." Booth replied "Something about Barry something. Well, I don't know, I just know that these two.. They drive me crazy."

"Fighting." Brennan stepped up. "NO, please don't tell me…"

"Hey, those two squities are made for each other." Booth smiled "Perhaps they'll just ignore each other for a couple of days. And then they'll be okay."

"I don't know." Brennan replied "The previous time they fought she didn't talk to him for 3 weeks.

_FLASHBACK_

"_That's my barbie." **Melinda** grabbed the Barbie. "Barbie's are for girls. You are not a girl." _

"_Give back my Barbie!" Zach yelled  
_

"They didn't talk for a week." Brennan cried "He never gave her back that Barbie."

"Brennan, they are adults." Booth replied "They will figure it out."

* * *

"So the plan is in motion." Angela took her a peace of gun. Chewing it. "We'll met at 23.00"

"What does that mean?" Hodgins turned around. "Does that mean we meet at .."

"It's military time." Angela replied

"But I'm not in the army." Hodgins replied "I hate the army!"

"It means we meet at 11." Cam replied


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Babies, Barbie's, games and more**

This is the final chapter of 'It's just a game', this ends here. I hope you enjoyed the ride, I'll maybe continue it with another theme, but this is the end of Angela trying to steal the game. If you want this to continue with another theme, tell me in a review.

* * *

"You stole my Barbie!" Melinda screamed as the turned to Zach. "You stole it and you haven't given it back."  
"Way to refer to something that doesn't change anything.." Zach turned around. "You're mentioning this, because of the random flashback previous chapter. It didn't even make sense for Brennan to know the whole Barbie thing, since you only met about 4 months ago.."  
"What?" Melinda replied "It doesn't have to make sense! We're just making up things as we go along with the story! For example, it looked like we hadn't known each other forever. And then just a couple of seconds later we're high school buddies! It doesn't make sense! And now I'm blaming you for being gay, when the whole lab knows you're secretly crazy in love with Hodgins! And I'm just your way to hide you're not gay!"  
"I am not gay!" Zach screamed "Why does everyone keep seeing me as your gay boyfriend!"

"Sorry, but I have to admit it, you're as gay as it gets!" Melinda replied "And now I'm here trying to solve the whole Booth and Brennan issue couple thingy."  
"Why do you even care?" Zach replied "I mean you are 8 months pregnant, you're about to pop. You haven't even started buying stuff for the baby. You're just going crazy over this Booth and Brennan. You're a manipulating bitch! Who lies to her sister.. And how come you guys are sisters? That doesn't make sense, we were to believe that Brennan was in foster care, while you lived with your grandparents. It wouldn't make sense that your grandparents wouldn't take in their other grandchild when their parents died! Not at all!"  
"Oh, please.." Melinda replied "Let's just talk about the fact you didn't ask me out during High school, or during collage. Then I went out with Evan.."  
"The seventeen second man.." Zach smiled

"So why are we even fighting?" Melinda replied "You've always been crazy in love with me, I bet you can forgive my little flaws."  
"I can forgive the fact you're bookish, or that don't eat meat." Zach replied "Being a complete bitch is something I can't forgive. And the fact that you have a kid is hard to.."  
"I have a kid?" Melinda turned around. "Oh, I have a kid!"  
"See, you had a kid with Evan.." Zach replied "I mean I had to mention that some time!"

* * *

"Right now It's 11 pm.." Angela shined at herself with a flashlight. "It's now or never! We have to go, get the game and get out! The plan is the following, we will let Sweets do the breaking in…"  
"Oh, why do I have to break in doctor Brennan's apartment?" Sweets stood up. "I mean.."  
"Because you're like the guy no one cares for.." Angela replied "I mean haven't you noticed that you're just here to take all the risks. You know, you're the guy we send in to see if there are bombs or guys shooting at us. You're that useless guy.."  
"And you're the mean bitch.." Hodgins replied "I mean you go to no end making up spectacular plans, while everything could be plain and simple.."

"That's why I am here.." Angela replied "I have the best ideas, and I can get passed any trap.."

"That's just it.." Sweets reacted "There are no traps!"  
"Sweets, shut up.." Angela replied "Or I will kill you when I get the game back. And I won't just let you drown in the pool. You'll get attacked by 7 sorts of deadly flies, then you will fall in a pool of liquid water where you will barely drown. And then I will set you on fire. And I will let you starve! So don't do anything stupid."  
"Why don't we just give money to some random kid?" Cam replied "We could send them to a toy store and they could buy the games for us.."

"Because Brennan is more smart then that.." Angela replied "I don't think it would work anyway. We would get lost, so it wouldn't work!"  
"Yeah, true.." Cam replied "I'm just giving you the easy way more obvious plan. That would be the first thing on most people's mind. But I guess you are more of a genius.."  
"The plan is.." Angela started a PowerPoint.

"Angela, I don't think we need a PowerPoint to understand what you're going to do.." Hodgins replied "I mean isn't it way more easy to just.."  
"Hodgins, you don't think I just had an hour work with something I didn't need.." Angela replied "This PowerPoint is the most important part of our plan, and it will make sure everyone can hear me.."  
"Angela, there's only four of us here.." Cam replied "I think there's no use in a PowerPoint.."  
"So you're saying that I don't need this microphone.." Angela said taking her microphone. "I'm going to use it anyway.."  
"Angela.." Sweets turned around. "Is that a little Japanese boy?

"Oh, yeah.." Angela turned to around facing the others. "He's just part of the evidence, he creeps around the lab. Everyone kind of runs from him, me on the other hand. I use him as a slave. He gets all my drinks, and then I give him more cats."  
"Is that why the lab is full of cats?" Cam replied "Angela, they're eating the corpses."  
"I don't care.." Angela rolled her eyes. "It's not like anyone is really solving murders. Booth and Brennan are busy being in a relationship and not being in one. Melinda and Zach are fighting over the fact that nothing makes sense in the story, and the fact that she's a bitch. And we are making up crazy plans, that won't even get us back the game. And then there's a corpse rotting away in the lab, and the sister that came here, is also murdered but we haven't noticed yet. Because No one is doing their job. But yeah, cats eating the corpses is our biggest issue. But yeah, it's not about the cases! Everything is about the game, babies and stupid Barbies!"  
"So what will we do?" Sweets turned to her.

"I call it 'plan that cannot possible fail, if sweets is there!', what we're doing is easy. Sweets, you're the one that goes in to the apartment. You check for bombs, naked pictures of Booth, and if Brennan is in her apartment. If you find any naked pictures of Booth, you take them with you so I can take a peek at them.." Angela smiled  
"But you're my girlfriend!" Hodgins reacted

"Hodgins, you're way to fast!" Angela replied "First I have to get the game back, then I will play it for 14 hours. I'll notice that Wendell is looking kind of hot, so I'll start an inappropriate relationship with him. You'll end up hating him, but you won't show it. Then I'll have some kind of pregnancy scare, but it won't be good. That's where Cam goes sneaking around through my garbage, steal my pregnancy test. And do one of her own creepy tests on it. And then she'll tell me that I'm not pregnant. During that, you'll have offered to father this 'fake' child. But you're still mad with Wendell, and your plan to murder him in a creepy way will be there already. Then when I find out I'm not pregnant, I will get depressed, since I'm not in love with Wendell, and I was just using him as some kind 'sex slave'. Then we will go on some kind off 96 hour Sims 3 vacation, where our Sims will fall in love and get like 17 children. The fact that 16 of them die, doesn't make us bad parents. The fact that the 17th was taken away by child services was just a mistake. That we'll make us see how great we are as a couple, then we will take the next 14 days to fall in love again, then we marry each other on a fake impulse. And we will be pregnant after only 3 days. Which will be the time that Melinda gives birth.."  
"But Melinda will give birth in a month.." Hodgins replied "This seems way more than a month.."  
"Yeah, but Melinda will wait to give birth when the time is right.." Angela replied "She has to wait until we resolve all our issues. It doesn't matter if she gives birth 3 months to late, we'll just pretend we made a mistake. That's what all other series do. I mean Rachel in Friends is also pregnant way to long. I mean she was pregnant for a year, take this as an example of that. Good?"  
"I don't see how Melinda giving birth has anything to do with stealing a game!" Sweets reacted

"Duh, Sweets.." Angela replied "Our plan is what sets everything in to motion. It brought the whole Zelinda fight, The Semperance relationship and it will bring dead.."  
"Dead to who?" Sweets stared at them.  
"You Sweets, you will be the one that dies.." Angela rolled her eyes. "You're the only one that is young enough to die, and young enough everyone will care. I mean if I die, it will be very sad. Since I'm the heart of the everything. Booth and Brennan can't die, since they are the ones that need to get together. Cam here, is supposed to be the bitch…"  
"Hey!" Cam reacted "I'm no bitch!"  
"Yes, you are!" Angela replied "You were introduced as a hush stupid bitch that was trying to get in the way of everyone. It is supposed to look that we like you, with giving you a daughter. But you're still that bitch of the series. I mean you notice it in everything you do. For example, you wear super expensive clothes to walk around in the lab, blood and guts get on it. Yet you never wear normal clothes. You were super high heels, you even ask me if they're higher than mine. And you try to look like you are the boss of every plan, when it's really me. I am the one that rolls this shit. You are the one that pretends to.."  
"That's true!" Hodgins nodded.  
"Oh, please.." Cam replied "You're that guy that says everything that people don't think. You're a weak version of Mulder with less muscles. You never solve anything, and all you do is bitch over Angela and your bugs. And your tattoo of Angela will be revealed in a complete random moment. When is will say that you would do anything for her. But yeah, that's not crazy. And Angela, you're supposed to be the only non-squint in the lab, yet you seem almost as intelligent as us. You get more skills as the episode continue, yet you never seem to read anything. You don't have anyone working with you. Yet it would be logical for you to have an intern once is a while.."  
"I have a whole research lab.." Angela replied "Only it's not important enough to be mentioned. I'm the boss of it, and they hardly make any money. But I'm not the most important thing. They rather put attention on Booth and Brennan talking about something random, then to watch my sexy interns do my work!"

"Okay, you guys!" Sweets replied "Let's get back to the plan."  
"So let's start.." Angela stepped around. "It's clear, Sweets you go first. You will get us in the building, get the keys. Do anything. Don't get Melinda in on this, she'll say that it doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense in their universe, and she's Brennans sis, she'll give us away. So, that be clear. Hodgins, you get Brennan out of the building, I subject you do something with Booth. She loves Booth. Cam, you go in after Sweets. You're the one that will get the game, after that I will go in to see if you freaks didn't forget anything. That's about it. Any questions?"  
"Why do I go in first?" Sweets stared at her. "Cam would be better, and I could keep a session with Booth and Brennan. If I did that both of them would nowhere near the apartment. Makes sense right?"  
"You are speaking mad man!" Angela replied "If you call them, they'll know something is up. They'll possible stay at home staring at each other, until one of them finally snaps. And probably Zach and Melinda will be somewhere near. So our plan is ruined anyway. Nice idea, you could ruin our entire organization."  
"Angela, that could work.." Cam reacted  
"Shut up!" Angela turned to her. "Angela knows best!"

* * *

"It's all my fault.." Brennan replied "I got them to fight over something. And now they're almost fighting like they are in some kind of divorce. They can't break up, if they break up then I will believe that love doesn't work. We will break up, and I will grow in a 40 year old spinster. You don't want that right?"  
"Bones, it doesn't mean.." Booth paused "It's not because they don't work out, that we won't work out. We will work out, we're like.."  
"Oh, don't mention it!" Brennan replied "That brought this issue.."  
"Bones, we don't need to solve their issues." Booth replied "They're big people, they can do it. I mean they got through high school.."

"Aaah!" Brennan stared at the other side. "What's that?"  
"Bones, that seems like.." Booth stepped in front of her. A dark woman slid over the floor. Booth took his gun, and pointed it at the woman. "Bones, I think this is the end.."  
"Booth, you're a guy." Brennan replied "You have to save us. I know you can do it!"  
"But this woman kills eventually.." Booth replied "Isn't it?"

"Get away from here!" Angela stormed to the woman. She was holding a shovel, she started to hit the woman. Fear appeared on her face.  
"Guess that Angela is the one saving the day.." Brennan replied  
"Do you call that brave?" Angela stepped away. "Because I call you crazy.."  
"Do you think she'll be back?" Brennan stared at Angela.  
"Nah, I think the crazy bitch has learned her lesson.." Angela walked away.

* * *

"You see, here's the problem with you Zach!" Melinda stepped away. "You're not as handsome as you think you are, and Evan was more handsome then you were.."  
"Oh, 17 second man again.." Zach rolled his eyes. "Well, Naomi was a whole lot better then you to! So we got things to say!"  
"Well, then why did you walk behind me whole high school?" Melinda replied "And you never seemed to have the guts to ask me out? Why was that?"  
"I don't know!" Zach replied "You were not such a mean girl back then."  
"I'm not a mean girl.." Melinda turned away.

"Yeah, but you are an arrogant bitch." Zach replied "You are hot, and you have a nice face. But it doesn't over power the fact you are a bitch."  
"I didn't see a problem with a couple of weeks ago.." Melinda replied "Or when I got pregnant?"  
"Oh, yeah, that was when you were not a bitch. And when you were not doing anything to put Booth and Brennan together. Ever since that game happened you've been obsessed with putting Booth and Brennan together. It just drives me crazy that you forget I am there. And then Booth comes to my house, drunk.." Zach turned to her. "It's okay, but you forget that I am there. And you're all over Booth and Brennan."  
"That's just a week.." Melinda smiled "Are we fighting over the fact I want to see my sister happy?"  
"No, you're always talking about it.." Zach replied "and then we started to fight over things that didn't make sense. And now we're talking great. I assume we will make up."  
"Yes, I am that kind of person.." Melinda replied "But if you ever cheat on me, I'll return to this and I'll use it to show everyone what kind of freak you are!"

"Sure.." Zach replied "Let's not fight anymore.."  
"Why?" Melinda smiled "I think it's fun, and you know what happens after fights. The longer we fight, the better we'll eat tonight."  
"Uh, have you noticed how strange Angela is acting?" Zach stared at her.

"She has ever since she's been addicted to that sims 3 game. I feel like she's controlling my every move. I know that she isn't…" Melinda stared up. "Because I'm still alive, if she were controlling my life I would be dead by now."  
"She is crazy person.." Zach replied "But killing virtual people is not a crime.."  
"That's good.." Melinda replied "If she were, we all would be dead!"  
"Do you think she's planning something?" Zach stared at her.

"She is.." Melinda replied "But it's not my business.."  
"Everyone is making big plans around us.." Zach replied "Do we have big plans?"  
"No, but I'm big enough for the both of us.." Melinda replied "And we're not crazy, we're just.."  
"Zach and Melinda.." Zach stared at her. "Let's just make up.."  
"Yes,.." Melinda replied "If I get my Barbie back?"

"Okay, you don't get your Barbie back.." Zach replied "You know, I don't have your Barbie anymore. My sister stole it, and she burned it. So I never had it."  
"That bitch!" Melinda replied "What sister?"  
"It's just a Barbie.." Zach replied "It's been years since.."  
"She was the only thing I had left of my twin sister!" Melinda replied "And you burned that thing.."  
"My sister.." Zach replied "Why do you mention your twin sister out of nowhere. It doesn't matter, your sister didn't like Barbies, we both know that.."  
"True.." Melinda nodded "I just wanted to be Melodramatic."

"You're always melodramatic…" Zach replied "You aren't as dramatic as Angela, she's really over the top.. With that whole Sims thing. It's crazy.."  
"I think I'm going to work.." Melinda replied "I need to do some work. I haven't been doing anything for almost a week, and I think there's a dead body somewhere.."  
"There are dead bodies everywhere.." Zach replied "And the murder has been solved, without doing anything. It was a curse, and Angela scared it away."  
"Typical.." Melinda smiled "Oh, I'm going to watch the new Glee spoof by the SIMGM. I heard it's good. Since I'm getting sick and tired of all the mistakes on Glee.."  
"A little like our life?" Zach smiled  
"No, not that.." Melinda replied "This is actually kind of a joke. Wanna watch with me?"  
"Sure, I've got no big plans or something.." Zach replied "And I don't want to know about the rest of the lab.."

"Me neither.."

* * *

"I'm in.." Sweets ' voice was heard. Angela smiled a bit.  
"Good.." Angela replied "Brennan is still in the lab, watching something crazy. I think it's called Harry Potter and the deathly hallows. She's sick!"  
"Yes, Harry Potter is.." Cam replied "I never saw it.."  
"Can we please focus?" Sweets reacted "Okay, I see her apartment. I see.."

"Just put the keys in the lock.." Angela replied  
"I'm no idiot, off course I know I have to put the keys in the lock. I mean do I really sound like an idiot. I'm not an idiot. I am anything but an idiot." Sweets replied  
"Okay, let's just.." Cam turned to Angela "Continue.."

"Okay, I'm in her apartment.." Sweets reacted "Angela, where does she keep the game?"  
"Is she there?" Angela replied  
"Angela, are you stupid or something?" Cam replied "She's watching Harry Potter in her office.."  
"That's what she wants us to believe.." Angela replied "I have told you about that secret passage way between the office and her apartment."

"Oh my god.." Sweets turned around..  
"See, there is a secret passage way!" Angela jumped up. "I told ya, didn't I tell you bitches?"  
"That cheese has gone bad!" Sweets started to laugh "I love your reaction.."

All of the sudden, the sound went away. Angela stared at Cam in horror. Slowly they turned to TV behind them.  
"She's got him.." Cam replied "We have to go and save him!"  
"No, we don't.." Angela replied "We'll go in there to recover our game.."  
"What?" Cam replied "do you really not care for his life?"  
"I don't care about anyone but myself.." Angela replied "And the game, I will kill you all when I get the game back. I'll kill every last person on this planet. Even if that's the last thing I'll ever do. Because that's how crazy I am.."

"Angela!" Cam turned away. "I'm going after Sweets, someday, someone will kill you.. And then you'll be dead!"  
"Oh, Cam I love your logic.." Angela smiled "But no one will ever kill me, I'm way too smart to get killed by any crazy person. Specially not anyone who follows me.. I am an inspiration.."

"To serial killers.." Cam replied "Specially Sims 3.."  
"Sims 2 is so outdated!" Angela replied "I need my game back, if I don't I'll die.."  
"I think we can live without it.." Cam stepped away. "I'm out, I'll get Sweets you go one with your crazy plan. I'm not part of your little club anymore. I can live without the sims."  
"Well, then you do that.." Angela replied "I'll get it back .."

With that both Cam and Angela left for Brennan's apartment. It was not that far, both of them walked down the stairs without saying anything. Not even a simple word. When they opened the door, there was something they hadn't expected.  
"Angela.." it was Sweets' voice. "We're here for an intervention.."  
"We think you play the Sims way too much.." It was Brennans voice "All this weeks you've been obsessed with getting the Sims game back, You've been obsessed. You've backstabbed friends. You've done this all for a single game.."

"You forgot even to manipulate Booth and Brennan in relationship.." Melinda replied "That nearly cost my relationship. Angela, manipulating computer people is easy, but you need to be Angela. You need to get Booth and Brennan together and keep them together. That's your job. And if you play the Sims, you won't be able to do that. And I'm not good at it.."  
"She's horrible.." Cam replied "We thought that it would get less, that you would see that you were crazy. But you didn't. You just went worst and worst. You would have sacrificed lives for your addiction. It hit us, you needed an intervention. One like this. We needed to get you here, so we started to work together. To get you to this apartment tonight.."

"I thought we were going to do it tomorrow.." Melinda stared at them.  
"No, I have a book signing tomorrow.." Brennan replied  
"Don't tell me I'm the only that is crazy.." Angela replied "Melinda your life makes no sense, I mean you're supposed to be this super unhappy character, but you smile all the time! It makes no sense! I want my game back now!"  
"It's for the better.." Hodgins got in. "If you don't have this game, we would not have broken up!"  
"Hodgins, it has nothing to do with that!" Cam reacted "You were just wrong okay. It will be okay, but your addiction needs to stop!"  
"I'm okay.." Angela stared at the ground. "okay I have a problem. I admit it!"

"We got through to her!" Brennan replied "See!"  
"But I still want to play the Sims!" Angela replied "I'm an adult, I can play a couple of days a weeks. At home, I promise that I'll never take it to work.."  
"I suppose that's okay.." Brennan replied "Okay, I'll give it back.."

Brennan took the game from her bag. She stepped towards Angela. Slowly she smiled at her. Angela took the game in both her hands. An evil smile appeared on her face. 'You losers', her mind screamed.

'Plan get the game back worked', Angela turned around.  
"Promise you won't play it at work…" Brennan stared at her.  
"I promise.." Her fingers were crossed.

And they all lived in the outside world, died in the game and in Angela's mind. All was good. And Zach and Melinda became the proud parents of a kid they called Melody. Booth and Brennan got together, Melinda never got her Barbie back. And Zach is going to hunt down the 17 second guy. And Angela still plays Sims 3, after all… It's just a game!


End file.
